I Love You For You
by changeofheart42
Summary: Ashley is one of the best and strongest students at the D.W.M.A, but what happens when she starts to fall for her best friend and her secrets are revealed. I know I suck at summaries but enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ashley ran down stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. It was eight o`clock in the morning and she had just woken up, so naturally she was still in her pyjamas which consisted of a midnight blue tank top and black short shorts. Her hair was black with light blue streaks but her bangs were completely blue (she had put it in a loose ponytail for the night). She had a perfect figure and let`s just say her cup size is a rather descent size. She is also a student at the D.W.M.A (Death Weapon Meister Academy), she was in the crescent moon class along with her friends Maka Albarn, Soul "Eater" Evans, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid.

When she reached the door she looked through the peep hole to find out who it was. It was Kid. Before she opened the door she straightened up her clothes and fixed her hair a bit so that Kid wouldn't freak at her (A.N if you somehow didn't know already Kid has major O.C.D.). She opened the door but she didn't smile or say hello, why? Well it was Saturday and she's not a morning person on weekends. So she was actually kind of pissed at Kid.

"Good morning Ashley." He greeted.

"There is nothing good about this morning Kid; you know I'm not a morning person on weekends." She said with irritation laced in her voice.

She stepped aside to let Kid in. She blushed a bit after remembering that she was still only in her pyjamas.

"Kid, I'm going to go change okay?"

"Alright I'll just wait in the living room"

With that Ashley went upstairs to change. She decided to wear a black tank top with Lord Death's mask on it and a jean skirt. After she got dressed she went into the bathroom to brush her hair. Her hair was so long that it just passed her butt. Her bangs were too long to go in front of her face so she always swept them off to the left side of her face which usually covered her eye (A.N I forgot to mention that her eyes were a nice light blue color). After she was done she went downstairs to find Kid.

Kid was admiring the symmetry in Ashley`s living room when she came down stairs. When she was at the bottom of the stairs she looked at Kid and smiled. `Was Kid always that cute` she instantly blushed at the thought. At that moment Kid turned around and noticed her flush.

``Ashley are you alright? Your face is all red." He asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine… So what did you need?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go around Death City with me and hang out today?" he asked.

"Sure just let me go get my wallet." she said

"okay."

Ashley ran upstairs to get her wallet (It's blue with the Death sign on it) after she found it she went back down stairs. Kid was waited for her at the door. She pulled on her knee high boots and walked out with Kid. 'So symmetrical' Kid thought. He blushed a bit. Ashley looked over to Kid and blushed 'why do I feel this way?' she asked herself 'is this what love feels like?'

"So Kid where do you want to go first?" she asked.

"Do you want to go to the park first?" he asked.

"Um sure." She said.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

They were walking along the path laughing and talking without a care in the world. They found a bench and decided sit down for a bit.

"I am loving this day so far." Ashley said with a grin.

"Me too." Kid responded.

Ashley mumbled something under her breath but it still caught Kid's attention.

"I love you Kid." she said while she was zoned out.

"Y-you what?" he asked wide eyed.

Ashley just realised what she said, she blushed a deep shade of red, covered her mouth and ran off. Kid got up right after she started her running, he ran after her.

"Ashley stop!" he called after her.

Ashley just kept running, her vision getting blurry because of the tears welling up in her eyes.

'I'm so stupid! Why the hell did I tell Kid!?' she screamed at herself.

Kid was still running after her with a worried look on his face. 'Ashley please stop… I love you too…' he said to himself.

Due to the blurry vision Ashley tripped while she turned into an alley where a rather large soul hungry kishin was waiting. The kishin had bladed fingers and sharp fangs. It picked up Ashley and stabbed her in the stomach.

"Ashley!" Kid yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything (except for my OC). All rights go to Atsushi Ōkubo.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ashley!" Kid yelled.

Crimson liquid fell to the ground, Ashley didn't do anything but stay quiet. Kid was about to run up to her when Ashley grabbed the kishin's wrist and pulled out the blades. Kid looked at her stomach where the blades were and the wounds were completely healed and she had a deadly look in her eyes. Kid was curious as to what Ashley really was, she was obviously not human like he and his friends believed.

"Ashley? What are you?" Kid asked with a shocked expression on his face.

Ashley looked at Kid in the eyes and Kid was just even more shocked, her eyes were now blood red with pitch black slits.

"Kid... I'm so sorry that I never told you but... I'm a really rare breed of vampire in fact I'm known as the queen of vampires." Ashley said.

Ashley was now in her true form, a beautiful vampire with red streaks instead of blue, sharp pure white fangs, big bat like wings, and long tail with a triangle tip. She turned towards the kishin and glared at it, a stare so fierce that even the kishin backed away.

"So, you think you can kill me eh? Well think again you dirty piece of trash excuse of a kishin!" she yelled.

Truth be told Kid never knew how Ashley fought but now the truth was revealed. She fought with her own strength... As a vampire.

Ashley positioned herself for her first attack. When she was ready she kicked upwards and hit the kishin's jaw. She was able to hold the kishin down when she kicked the kishin's jaw after that her nails grew and were sharper than anything, she stabbed the kishin and pulled upwards causing it to turn only to a kishin soul, she grabbed it and walked passed Kid. Ashley took flight towards the academy to give Lord Death the kishin soul. Kid decided to take a shortcut to the academy so that he can discuss this with his father.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

Ashley landed in front of the school and walked in. She quickly made her way towards the death room to give the soul to Lord Death. She was right in front of the entrance to the death room when she all of a sudden had a feeling to just break down and cry. She held it in and walked inside.

"Good afternoon Lord Death." Ashley said sweetly.

"Good afternoon Ashley. What's that you got behind your back?" He asked.

"A kishin soul. I can't eat these things cause I'm not a weapon so here you go." She said while holding out the soul.

"Ah yes. Thank you very much Ashley. Oh, and before I forget, Kid is here and he would like to talk to you about something." he said while tilting his head cutely.

"Oh… okay." She said nervously.

After she said that Kid appeared from around the corner and looked at Ashley. He walked over to her and looked into her eyes.

"How about we head out of the death room so that we won't be over heard." Kid suggested.

"um, okay." She said worried.

~~Le Time Skip~~

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ashley asked.

She and Kid were sitting on the couch and Ashley was looking down refusing to look at Kid.

"Ashley please look at me." Kid said.

Ashley continued to stare at her feet. Kid decided to express his feelings for her now instead of later so he could get her attention. He leaned towards her and put his fingers under her chin, he made her look up in his eyes. Ashley blushed and looked away; Kid leaned forward and gently put his lips against hers. Ashley's eyes widened in shock for a bit but she slowly melted into the kiss, deepening it. Ashley and Kid pulled away due to the lack of air and looked at each other.

"Ashley I loved you ever since I first met you. I love you even if you are a vampire, I don't care… I still love you." Kid said smiling.

Tears welled up in her eyes and hugged Kid, Kid was at first shocked by the fact that she was crying but hugged her back and told her that it will be okay. Ashley looked at Kid and gave him a short sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you so much Kid. Thank you for not leaving me just for being a vampire." She whispered.

"I love you too Ash. I love you too." He said smiling


End file.
